Loud and the Dead
by Outsider316
Summary: Welcome to the Loud House, where many members of the family are being murdered by an unknown assailant. As the dawn nears, Lincoln and company race to find the murderer as clues and secrets are unraveled. A wild ride from start to finish or your money back.
1. In The Beginning

7:44 A.M.

Here it was. Here she was. Lori Loud was in the bathroom, lying on the floor, bleeding from the neck. A piece of glass buried deep where the jugular vein /She kept on twitching. A very disturbing scene. The blood dripped and formed a small puddle. She put her hands over the glass struck to her neck, trying to stop the bleeding. The blood through her hands. She coughed blood every time she tried to open her mouth to talk. This was it. The first victim was dying, and there was no denying it. Her killer was fast. Lori felt the stab of the glass and was pushed the second the bathroom door was opened. There was only one person she knew could be fast. Lynn. It had to be Lynn. No one could be that fast. The sink was still running. The sound would overlap her painful attempts at trying to speak. It didn't matter. The others were waiting for her downstairs. Seconds passed. Lori knew what was coming. And the twitching stopped.

Lincoln was still waiting for Lori. He looked at the others. Only Lynn, Luan and Lucy were still getting ready. Everyone else was done snacking on their favorite sandwiches. Lincoln walked over to Leni. "Where's Lori?" He asked Leni. "In the house" she replied with a smile. Lincoln facepalmed. "I'll go find her. You guys wait here."

Lynn put on her rollerskates and rode into the hallway. She stopped at the bathroom. "Lori, hurry up. This winner needs to look her best." She opened the door. She saw Lori, dead. A huge bloody mess surrounded the body. Lynn screamed. This attracted Luan and Lucy, who raced to her aid. "Lynn, what's going..." Luan's mouth was wide open as she saw the sight of the dead blonde. She covered her mouth. "Oh my god... Lori!" Lynn cried out. br /Lincoln ran to the source of the scream. "Lynn are you okay?" He witnessed the three of them stare at something in the bathroom. Something that made them freeze. He dare not want to know, but he had to see what the fuss was about. He, too, took a look and what he saw was horrified. Lori was dead. Blood on her hands, and blood on the floor. "Lori...?"

Leni slowly made her way upstairs, while the others looked at each other. "Lynn probably found my lucky booger." Lola gave Lana a grossed out look. Leni was behind Lincoln, who was trying to push the others away and had closed the door behind him. She noticed the fear in his eyes. Lucy was in the corner, more zombified than usually. In Luan and Luna's room, was Lynn comforting a crying Luan. "L-Leni. Keep everyone out of the bathroom. Call the police, then call mom and dad." "Why what's going on?" "Leni, don't go in there." "Lincoln, I'm not a little girl. Whatever accident someone did has to be cleaned up." She peeked into the bathroom and expected to find shards of mirror or something similar. But what she saw was horrfying, as she began to understand why Lincoln made a serious request. Her only best friend's corpse was in there. Dead as dead. She then started crying but knew what she had to do. She pulled out her cellphone. "911, what is the nature of your emergency?"br /"Hi, yes, its my sister. Sh-she's duh-dead." Her voice was breaking. "Please send paramedics."

While Leni gave the operator her name and the proper address, Lincoln had walked back down and taken Lola, Lana and Lisa outside. Lisa grabbed Lincoln before he went back in. "Lincoln what is currently occurring?" He didn't say anything. He looked down. Something happened. Could he really explain it to her? Even though Lincoln knew Lisa probably knew about death and similar stuff, she was still 4 years old, and decided to not mention what he, Leni, Luan, Lucy and Lynn had seen. It was probably best to keep it that way.

Three patrol cars and an ambulance had arrived five minutes later, and voicemail, courtesy by Leni, had been sent to both parents. A few police officers had locked down the bathroom. Only Lola and Lana were in the dark. Lisa was listening in on their quiet conversations using her inventions. She gathered enough to realize whatvwas happening. She dropped down her toys and sat in the couch. Everyone was downstairs grieving Lori. Lucy secretly slipped away in the vents and eavesdropped on the officers in the bathroom.

"This doesn't strike as suicide. Nor an accidental death. That shard of glass, I'm taking it for analysis. I suspect foul play here." The examiner there had placed the murder weapon into a small bag. "Now look here" he pointed to Lori's waist. "There's latex residue here. Enough to say that maybe someone wearing gloves had pushed her before stabbing her. If the same residue traces are found on the shard, then foul play was definitely involved involved. Ladies and gentlemen, this is an official murder scene." he told all the officers.

11:27 A.M.

Every officer and staff had packed up and removed the yellow tape. The Loud kids had stayed home for the day and the schools had already been informed of what had taken place in such a beautiful morning. Rita Loud, whonhad arrived home not long ago, had taken the rest of the day off. She was sitting on her bed, as Lynn Loud Sr consoled her closely. He had arrived home first as the body of Lori was already headed to the morgue. He broke at such a sight. His first daughter, gone forever. There were only 9 sisters now.

Lincoln, in his room, stared at his VR goggles Lori had bought him after she accidentally broke the old one in the... bathroom. Lincoln grabbed them and slammed them hard to the ground, instantly breaking them. He felt a series of emotions mixing inside. He was angry. Scared. The police had told everyone nothing at all. They explained that the parents had to come down later to see the autopsy report. Everyone was grieving. Most of them were crying. Lisa was researching about related things. Zombies. Resurrection. Formulas.

Lynn had remained quiet, moreso than Lucy. She watched a sobbing Luan and Luna hug each other out of comfort. Lola and Lana saw a black bag get-hauled away. They wanted to ask where Lori was. Then, Lana puttwo and two together. She ran all over the house, looking for the oldest sister. Nothing. Only a crying Leni cradling Lori's favorite pillow. And Lana faced the worst. She cried. Leni held her close. And Lola watched her twin get more pitied love from the ditzy blonde.

Lucy was still in the vents, shocked to what she heard. Lori was murdered. Someone killed Lori. Someone... one of the siblings? She kept to herself. She left the vents to read her poems in her room. She would hide them under her bed. It kept them dark. Away from the light. She reached in and looked the opposite way when she came across something white. She looked closely and grabbed the unknown object. She realized what she was looking at. Latex gloves. Underneath Lynn's bed.

* * *

AN: This is an already mapped out story. I realize the chapter's short. I'm trying to do my best to make it long enough. I'm going Scream-ish. This is a slasher tale, Loud House edition. And we're just getting started. Tell me what you think. More soon to come.


	2. Silence

12:07 P.M.

Lemi had locked herself in her room after Lana exited the room . She cried as much as she was able to. The tears ran her dry, and eventually tired herself and decided to sleep on the now deceased Lori's bed, hoping it was only a nightmare. She wrapped her hands around Lori's pillow and gripped tight. _Lori, please come back. You can keep the shirt. Please..._ Leni shut her eyes, frown stil intact. She fell asleep with the sorrow attached.

Lana and Lola were in their room. They sat on their beds, remembering what their father had told them in private. "Lori is going away somewhere for a long time." The heartbroken sound in their father's voice had betrayed the lie. They didn't fully understand death, but they knew. Lori was literally gone as in... gone. And she was never coming back. The room was dead silent. Both of them weren't fully crying. They somehow believed that Lori had a chance to raise herself from tbe dead and hug the twins. Nevermore.

In Luan and Luna's room, Luan was very quiet. Her eyes were red. For half an hour, she cried but eventually stopped and laid down to face the wall. Luna was on her guitar, playing a series of sad tunes. She was on her 7th song. Luan finally turned to her after the heavy staring competition with the wall. "Can you not? Its only making me get more depressed. Not even my jokes could make me smile this time..." Luna set her guitar down. "Sorry dudette, it helps me cope." She looked down. "But the rhythm, its very soft and sad. Maybe for you, but it doesn't help me." "Sorry. I'll stop playing, then." Luan eyed the wall again. "Thank you." Luna turned off her amp and placed her equipment away. "I can't stay here. There's too much silence. This places feels dead like a graveyard, dude." Luan knew she was right. This place waa death. "What are you suggesting? Getting out of the house?" Luna nodded to Luan, who had turned her head slightly. "I am. Gotta get this off my mind. You know?" Luan sat up. "How about the park?"

Lucy stared at the gloves. She remembered what the examiner said. _Someome wearing latex gloves. Pushed her. Before stabbing her._ She eyed them, wondering what to do. _If these are the gloves used in her death, how did they end up here? Is this the only evidence that she was murdered?_ Lucy readi enough novels to learn adult things. She knew about death. About other inhumane things through other sources. Lucy was trembling, now believing that Lori was killed. Everyone else was denied information; those who saw her body were too shaken to see any possible details. A natural reaction. _Could it be that Lynn... No. Impossible. She'd never do such a thing. What do I do?_ A number of options were in front of her. Tell her parents. But that would get her in trouble, for she had to admit she eavesdropped, without intending to on purpose. _I might have to go to Lisa with this._

Lynn was downstairs, peacefully eating a meatball sandwich. Luna and Luan made their way downstairs. "I'll ask Lynn if she wants to join." Luna nodded in agreement. Luan entered the kitchen as Lynn had already finished up eating. "Hey, champ. Me and Luna are headed to the park. You're welcome to join us. We wanna get our minds cleared for awhile." Lynn looked on. She formed an answer. "Sure, I'll join. Just let me go to the bathroom. You guys can make a head start. I'll catch up to you anyways." Lynn sprinted up the stairs as Luan and Luna were already making their way to the park. "She won't be far behind. Let's go."

Lincoln was on his walkie talkie, locked in a conversation with Clyde. "I won't be going to school for the next few days. Serious personal family matters." Clyde wanted to ask what exactly that meant, but he respected Lincoln and his private matters. "You missed a pop quiz." "Ha, now I know there'll be one to await me. Could you drop off today's homework?" "I can do that." "Thanks buddy." Once he turned off the walkie talkie, Lincoln hoped Clyde wouldn't come into contact with any of the grieving sisters. Would they tell him? Clyde had a mild crush on Lori. There was no telling what reaction Clyde would give. One thing was for sure. It wasn't gonna be pretty at all.

A knock at his door made him jump. For a second, he believed it to be Clyde. He opened it to see Lucy. "We need to talk." She said, and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She sat down on his bed. "I'm gonna say something. Something I'll also tell Lisa. And not mom or dad." "What's this about?" She looked deep past his eyes and bluntly answered. "I think Lori was killed." Lincoln stepped back. "What did you just... killed? What the...?" "I heard them mentioning gloves." "Them who?" "The police?" "Lucy, were you eavesdropping?" Lincoln was a fast thinker. Lucy froze. "I..." "No, stop. Lori died not long ago, and you want to cry 'killer on the loose!'. Do you hear youself? Why would someone do that to her?" Lucy tried to talk over him. "But, wait, I found-" "Get out." He silenty said. "W-what?" His voice grew louder. "Get out of my room, you goth freak!" "Lincoln..." She was halted by his scream. "LEAVE!" Lucy left the room. Lincoln was seething and proceeded to thraah around. He started to attack his bed. He kept punching and kicking his mattress, like there was no tomorrow. Lincoln began stomping on the VR goggles he had already broken. He kept stomping until it became a million pieces of glass and metal. The rage had controlled him. A monster of a child. Emotion is a pretty thing.

Lisa watched baby Lily nap as she heard Lincoln screaming. She hoped Lily didn't wake up crying. The loud racket from Lincoln's room and the very thick walls was enough to wake her up. Lisa had not found anything she was searching for. No articles about revival or similar things. For the first time in her life, Lisa felt useless. Something had happened that she wasn't able to undo or fix Death was part of life. Lisa understood the concept completely. So why did she actually try to find a way to resurrect Lori? Lucy entered. "Hello, Lucy. How can I be of assistance today?" Lucy sighed. "I think Lori was killed." Lisa's eyes opened widely. "Is there any substantial proof to this claim?" "I eavesdropped on an examiner who said that someone pushed Lori, and that someone was wearing gloves. They found res... res-a-dew..." "Oh, residue?" "Yeah that. That's the only evidence they found." "If these gloves aren't found, then I'm afraid there isn't." Lucy pulled out a small wrapped up paper bag and tossed it to Lisa. "What's this?" "The evidence."

Lynn was sprinting to catch up to Luan and Luna Lynn was pumped throughout the running, wanting more. Luna and Luan were underneath a tree when Lynn finally arrived. "No fair! I bet you guys ran to. I should have been able to catch up to you." Luan giggled. "I won't lie. We kinda did." "Oh kinda, huh?" Lynn crossed her arms. "Come lay down, sis. Enjoy yourself after struggling to keep up." As Lynn sat next to Luna, she punched her shoulder. "Alright, that's a freebie, dude. I've always wondered something. Why do these things happen, dudes?" Luan knew what Luna meant. She had no answer. "I...I don't know. I see it on the news, but, why us? What did we do? Is this punishment?" Luna turned. "No its not that. But it happened for a reason... she left us. Why her?" Her voice started to raise higher. "She didn't do anything. She was a good sister and she kept us in line at certain times, whether we liked it or not!" This sounded like a rant. Luna felt her left hand grabbed by Lynn's and her right hand held by Luan's. Luna had fallen silent. No words could describe how everyone was feeling. "We're in this together, so we'll hurt together." "Nothing can break us. Lori wouldn't want us to break." Luna smiled at both of them and closed her eyes.

Lincoln had left his room, looking for Lucy. He had gone a bit too far. He wanted to apologize. Lincoln entered her room. Both Lynn and Lucy weren't there. Luan and Luna were gone. Leni was still locked away. Lincoln then walked over to Lisa's room. As he opened the door, he heard Lucy's voice speak. Here she was. "It'll take about 25 mintues or so. I'm connected to multiple databases of the world. Federal, hospital, even school. The analyzer will find out who's DNA is contained within these gloves." "What's going on?" "Ah, Lincoln. Lucy has discovered a pair of gloves that may be of use to solve this case. To find our killer." Lincoln turned to Lucy. "I came to apologize. But if Lisa believes this, I'm ready to listen this time." Lucy smiled.

Leni woke up hungry. She went downstairs, mid-drowsy, wanting an apple. She forgot about Lori. Her mind was still turning on. Three bites into it, she heard a scream. It sounded like Lola's. She didn't pay much attention. The twins had brawls almost daily. Everyone was used to it by now. As she took the firth bite, she was interrupted. "Guys, it's Lana! She's not breathing!" Leni dropped the apple and headed upstairs. She, along with Lucy, Lisa and Lincoln, entered Lola and Lana's room. Lola was shaking Lana's body. "Lana! Don't to this to me! You can stop pretending now!" "Out of my way." Lincoln moved Lola from Lana as Lisa checked for vital signs. Then she turned to Lincoln. "Get Lola out of here." And with that, Lincoln was carrying Lola away as she tried to reach for Lana. Lucy had also exited as Lisa and Leni agreed to inform mom and dad, who had fallen asleep uncomfortably.

Lincoln and Lucy held down a struggling Lola. She tried to bite them both off until Lucy did the unthinkable. She hit Lola hard enough to render her quiet. Then, Lola burst into tears and starting slamming her fists on the floor. She screamed out for Lana. "Why's this happening?! Lana! Please..." she stopped as fast as this happened. She then placed herself sitting along the hall's wall and wept into her hands softly. _There really is a killer among us..._ He thought. Lisa left the room. "Leni called the police. Again. Lincoln, this just got more serious. I'm gonna have to hack the poloce database. We're gonna need an autopsy report of Lana. They won't tell us anything if a fourth body gets taken today. They might question all of us however. Not you, nor Lucy can say anything about the gloves. Do you realize that?" The two nodded. "The anaylsis could end anytime now, because it could locate the source at any-"

Lisa was cut off by beeping. "What's that?" Lincoln asked. "Eureka! Its done." The three walked back into Lisa's room as Lisa's computer was flashing with a pop up notification.

 **Analysis completed.**

Lisa opened up the results as Lincoln ane Lucy were breathing down her neck. "Personal space, please?" "For crying out our last name! Just open it!" The mouse clicked. Within seconds, the three were horrified to see who had appeared. It was a headshot of Luan. With all her basic information from Royal General's database. "It can't be.." "My tech doesn't make mistakes. Luan's the suspect here."

* * *

 **AN: Still getting the hang of my way around here. This story is complete in Archive. But I'm changing things up, because some of you here have read it. You're getting a different version here. I would say that almost half of the story will change. Even though it won't. ;)**


	3. Lecture

**1:26 P.M.**

They stared at Luan's pic and information that popped up in Lisa's monitor. "Impossible. Luan is-" Lisa stopped Lincoln from finishing. "How do we know for sure? The gloves contained her physical essence. Lucy, where did you find these?" The quiet goth spoke. "They were actually underneath Lynn's bed." Lincoln broke a gaze the two girls built up. "Let's not go around pointing fingers. Be reasonable. Could Luan or Lynn really do something so..." He looked down and remembered Lori. "They both left awhile back, with Luna. I heard the door close twice not long ago. That's not the case." His mind was looping with Lana's corpse. The crying Lola had now fallen silent in front of her room, closed. She didn't bother wiping the tears. She stared at the door for what felt like forever. The eye liner had spread into a nice black smudge under both eyes.

The three kept the door opened. Leni was already downstairs, awaiting the police. She was scared to wake mom and dad. To let them know another child was dead. Unfortunately, it slipped from her mind that they were actually at the station, so they were gonna be notified anyway. "Remember, nothing leaves this room. Lucy, it was really lucky you found the gloves. The police are sure to actually search the premises. I'll have to dispose of these. We have what we need anyways." She placed the gloves inside a small metal bucket, and then grabbed a small vial filled with a green liquid and poured it into the bucket. The gloves disintegrated in seconds. "Let's also keep this to ourselves." The weird, creepy smile formed on her face.

Lisa exited the browser from her computer. "I'm gonna keep a close eye on those two. And, again, I'll also be needing Lana's autopsy report. I am actually curious on her cause of death." Lincoln turned to see the downed Lola on the hall. "To say, if it was one of them, I wouldn't believe it. I wouldn't bear to accept it."

Lucy was surrounded by the irony. Everyone was getting a piece of her world. _This... This isn't what I'd have loved for them to see. This is a whole new darkness. A forced darkness. I've enjoyed it and not enjoyed the rest of everything. Is this exactly the same? But do they see it differently? I... I don't feel- Feel sad. Lori is gone. Lana is gone. What is wrong with me? I feel guilty... because I don't feel touched or depressed by these two deaths. What does that make me? I..._

"I wouldn't either." Lucy caught them off guard. "We're all loud, but we're peaceful and kind. Its..." She looked down. She brushed her hair away to reveal a small tear in the glimmer of her eyes. Lincoln saw that the goth needed comfort. He hugged her. "Lucy...?" Lisa looked away, pulling at her green sweater.

They heard the door open downstairs. "Okay, you two out." Lisa closed the door behind them. "Lincoln..." He turned to her. "What is it?" "I didn't... I didn't mourn Lori. I.." He hushed her. "I think I know what you're trying to say."

Did he really? Was it a part of Lucy's goth persona to not show emotion towards the death of a sibling? Or was it that she was deep within the denial stage of the process? She was trying to express something, and he saw it. "Don't lock yourself away from us. You're guilty, and that comes from the fact that you, Lori and Lana never truly got to know each other."

And that was the correct reason. Lori and Lucy never truly had any form of bond. The same was woth Lana and her. In fact, Lucy had never developed any bond with anyone. Anyone but Lynn. The roommate thing kept them close enough. But even with that, Lucy kept herself surrounded in all things dark, until recently. The world broke her this way. The white haired boy understood enough.

As he hugged her again, three officers, led by Leni, stopped right outside Lola's room. "She's in there." Leni pointed to the door. Two of the officers entered. The third waited outside. A minute passed before the door opened again. "Get forensics here. And take the kids downstairs. Her too." The cop in front of the door escorted the siblings downstairs. Lisa peeked outside. She quickly and stealthily bolted in front of the now crime scene. In her hand was a small button shaped device. _If this works, I won't need an autopsy report._ She stuck it underneath the door and returned to her room, silently.

The parents had left their room after hearing the unmistakable sound of running upstairs. "What is the meaning of this? Stop the racket." They remained silent. Lola then ran into her mother's arms, and burst yet again into tears. "Lola? What-?" They noticed the officer behind them. "May I speak with you two in the kitchen?" The three adults, and a carried Lola, left into the kitchen. Lincoln turned to Leni. "Did you also tell the others? Lynn, Luna and Luan are somewhere out there." "Well, sorry, this phone is locked!" She held up her phone. He took it and slid the touch lock left. "Oh! You freed my phone!" Lincoln texted the three sisters with the same message:

 **Come home soon. Not good :'(**

 **"** Like, use your phone!" "Left it upstairs. Didn't seem more important than this." A huge crash came from the kitchen. "NOT MY LANA!" Rita was screaming uncontrollably now. Lola had crawled into a corner to bawl her eyes out. The officer had removed his hat. Lynn Sr. held Rita, who nearly fell onto the floor.

Luan was awake, looking into the sky as Luna and Lynn were napping. Her phone vibrated. Followed by Luna's and Lynn's. Alphabetically texted, sent by Leni. She opened the message. The sad face meant seriousness. She shook Lynn and shut Luna's nostrils. "What givesh?" Luna slapped the comedienne's hand away. "Read your texts!" The two pulled out their phones as Luan began to walk back home. "Holy shit! Let's go!"

They had raced back to the house with all their stamina. Lynn beat them, and Luan came last. The three noticed two patrol cars and an ambulance outside. "What the hell, dude?" Upon entering, they spotted the other siblings sitting in the couch, with deadened faces. Lola, Lisa and Lily were the only ones not there. "What's going on? We got Leni's text and-" Lincoln approached them. "Its Lana, she's... dead." Luan shifted her face towards the stairs. "What? How?! When did this happen?!" "Lola found her. We thought she was just sleeping. She wouldn't wake up. Poor Lola, she's shattered." Lincoln exited the house. "Its gone dark here. I can't." Lucy and Leni followed. Luna, too, exited the house. Luan stared towards the upstairs floor. Lynn walked out behind Luna.

 **2:03 P.M.**

Leni watched the two divided groups. Lincoln and Lucy were speaking on the right side of the front yard. The others were closer to the garage. Leni was sitting in the porch. The mantle of responsibility had been shifted to her unfairly. Leni was everything Lori wasn't. There was no harsh bone inside of her. Could she really fill the shoes left behind by Lori?

The cops had already set up to leave. Lana's body was carried away into the back of the ambulance. Five minutes have passed, and Lynn Sr. came out. "Everyone come inside." They slowly made their way back inside the house. "Please, sit down." He began to speak again. "I've been told by the coroner that Lana died due to a form of heart failure. Me and your mother are going later tonight to the station to see the reports on both Lori and Lana. Leni will be in charge when we leave. No one is to leave this house. Everyone to your rooms."

Most of them did what they were told. Lincoln was halted by Lisa who motioned him and Lucy to her room. "You're not gonna believe this!" "We know. Heart failure. Dad told us." Lisa shushed him. "No, no. That's a lie. Listen." She hit play on an audio file from the computer.

" _Can you verify this is also a murder?" "No, not fully, but I have some suspicions. Even so, everyone in the house at the time of both murders are under 18. We cannot legally investigate a minor. The parents are ruled off. If one of these children are responsible, we have to catch them in the act." "There is an [static] on the left side of the deceased's chest. Like maybe a shot was given to her." "We'll know more soon."_

 _"_ Lisa, have the chances of a killer in the family really risen up to here?" She did not turn away from the screen. "Yes. There is longer denying such a thing. Lecture you, I have." "Uh, you mean you schooled me?" She broke from the gaze. "Lucy, I want you to eye Lynn's movements. Lincoln, you and I are watching Luan." "Hold on. Why do we suspect Lynn? Because, she had the gloves under her bed?" "No, it's because it would be insurance to her if we found them. She would have placed Luan's DNA on it intentionally." "But anyone can do that. Wouldn't that make Lucy a suspect too? She found them." "Lincoln, please. We know now. There is a killer. Its one of us. And we have to-"

Leni entered the room. "I heard everything! Start talking."

* * *

 **AN: In no rush to re-do this, so it'll take a long while for it to end. I'm taking this to a different path, but it'll lead to the same destination. What will be different is it will actually be longer.**


	4. Fury

**3:16 P.M.**

To Leni, it didn't seem possible. Lisa was the one to explain it all. Leni was then silently crying. Lucy and Lincoln have sat around her, as baby Lily, unknown of what was happening, gooed and giggled in her crib. "Cease the sentiment. I am trying to figure out the identity of our secret killer among us. And its narrowed down." Lisa turned to them. "But they were both gone before Lola came across Lana..." Lucy tugged Lincoln from across Leni. She crawled from behind to him, gripping him. "Linc, I'm scared." Leni flopped on her side and sniffed as softly as she could, not wanting to disturb. Lincoln turned to Lucy. "We're going to be fine. We're all aware of what's really going on. But... Lisa, should we alert the others about-?"

"No, that's not a good idea! Look, its more dangerous now that she knows." Lisa lowered her voice. "I despise these walls. Anyways, its better the less who truly know what's taking place. We have to watch out for each other. Especially around the two. Like I said before. A close eye. Leni..." Lisa got up from her chair and met the hurt Leni eye to eye. "You have to understand how... serious this is. You can't tell anyone, even if you feel we're wrong about this." Leni looked on. "Hearing you say its either Luan or Lynn, is, like, horrifying."

Lincoln felt a vibration on his pants. He took out his phone, seeing two texts from Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

 **"Lame-O, didn't see you at school. What's up?"**

 **"Buddy, you missed out on not too much, I've gotten you the homework, I'll stop by before night time."**

"Darn it Clyde. Oh wait, coming over?!" He typed back his reply.

" **No worries, Lynn has that covered. She was once Mrs. Johnson's student once, so she knows we're related. Thanks anyway, dude. See you tomorrow."**

Leni's phone vibrated more than his. She chose to ignore them, believing it was Dana with some update about the boy she liked from fifth period. "Well guys, the other rooms are quiet. Mom and dad probably cried to sleep. I can't blame them." Leni had slpwly closed her eyes. He didn't see that Lily had already fallen asleep on her back, sucking her thumb. "I think we need some rest, its been a heavy day so far." Lisa turned back to her monitor. "You guys do that. I don't need rest. I've a lot to do." Lincoln looked on. Somehow, he started to feel like she was the only person unphased by the death of Lori and Lana. "Alright, yeah, you can keep watch." He arranged himself, avoiding Leni and Lucy, who agreed to get some rest. The clicks of the keyboard and mouse were the only noises in the room.

 _His fifth birthday party was one to remember. He blew the candles out. Young Luan recorded it with the help of their father. He steadied it, fixing for a full angle. Lynn, right besides Lincoln, hugged him tightly, and messed up his hair. "You're getting bigger, Linc!" Lori and Leni both walked downstairs into the kitchen, both of them carrying a gift. Lincoln, guided by Rita, carefully began to cut the cake. He divided up several slices. Leni gave him hers. He opened it up to see a weird magazine he had never seen before. "Its a comic, silly!" The cover shown a cartoon dog on the cover, titled "Ragyard and Friends!" Lori gave hers. This one was a box shaped gift. Lincoln opened the box, after the wrapping, and saw a cute stuffed rabbit underneath the lid, lying down. "Bunny-Bunny!" He squeezed it into his arms. "Thank you, Lori! You're the best!" Leni's head faced down. Lincoln noticed this, and then grabbed her hand. She looked up as she heard him say ,"Thanks for the comic, Leni." His little body tried to wrap himself to hug both the older girls. They formed into a nice circle of a beautiful, physical family bond._

 **4:59 P.M.**

The door received a few long knocks. Lincoln awoke to Lucy wrapped around him like her own stuffed animal. He looked around. Leni and Lisa were gone. He noticed the door was wide open. He let the sleeping Lucy sleep. Leaving the room, he saw Lisa at the edge of the staircase, looking down. "Hey, what's going on?" Lisa turned away and headed towards him. "Its Bobby. He's on the couch, asking for Lori. And..." Lincoln understood. "Leni, right?" He approached the staircase, seeing the back of Bobby's head as Leni, on the right, was facing him. She saw Lincoln and tilted her head quickly, as if to tell him to leave. He stepped back. "Leni's gonna tell him, isn't she?"

"If she does, she'll have to lie about how it happened. She may be dumb, but she's not loud. I mean, yeah she is, heh." Her voice sounded funny. "Are... you okay?" Lisa scratched her head. "I always am."

Bobby sniffed. Buried his face into his cupped hands. Leni rubbed a hand on his back. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I miss her too." Turned out, the phone notifications were from Bobby, worried about Lori, when no one picked up or replied, with the phone being in the room Leni did not dare stay for too long. "If there's anything you need-" Bobby took out a small black box. He opened it, to reveal a shiny object. Leni's eyes were in great shock. "I was gonna ask her to..." The voice was too broken for him to continue. "Yes. Yes, you would have had all our blessings. She loved you. Everyone saw it." She turned away from the ring. He got up after placing it away. "Will you be okay?" She tried to find her answer in his eyes. "I don't know..." Bobby slowly made his way through the front door, wiping away his tears. "Bobby?" "Yes?" She paused. "Don't tell anyone. Not until it gets out. I still want to hear whatever good things there are left. I want to pretend like its just another normal day. Where nothing has happened. However much peace we'll be able to get, before we get..." The two locked into a heavy hug. "Before we get to say goodbye."

 **6:02 P.M.**

Leni walked up, with the red in her eyes, entering back into Lisa's room. She eyed her expression. "That bad, huh?" Leni stared, expressionless, at Lisa. "We have do to something. Before she strikes again." The fury was starting to do the talking. "Leni, the best course of action is not to engage. Not until we know who it is. We have evidence its Luan, probably framing Lynn to throw us off. But maybe Lynn did it, and she placed Luan's DNA in case anyone came across them." Leni did not understand. Lincoln spoke. "Well, then why did Lynn place them under her bed, and not Luan's? She made herself a suspect." "Ever heard of reverse psychology? Its like that. She'd want us to think its Luan, who was framing Lynn." Lincoln was lost. "So, why is Luan a suspect?" Lisa sighed. "Can you not? Because Luan would be doing the same thing, intending to frame Lynn. If that's the case, she made the error of not covering the tracks. And also, stop asking. This is why I'm the genius. I mean that in a blunt way." Lincoln understood it. "I think I see. That makes sense. So, how do we find LK?"

"I said no more... LK?" Lincoln sat by Lucy's feet. "The killer needs a label. It was that or 'Lynnsanity'." Lisa laughed. "How original. LK it is. We just gather enough evidence and then, justice for them."

"We should bunk here tonight. I don't feel safe alone." Leni agreed. "I don't wanna be in mine's. Not where..." Lisa looked to the floor. "Lucy and I are compatible to fit in my own bed. So you two have to floor crash."

"Thanks Lise. Leni, I'll use my sheets for us." She faintly smiled. The boy entered Leni's room and grabbed her favorite pillow. He then entered his own room to grab his covers and Bun-Bun.

That's when he saw it. The writing on the wall, in red paint. No, not paint. Blood. He dropped the pillow, and ran back to Lisa, scared of suddenly being chased by LK herself, likely hiding in the room, watching him.

 **YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE**

* * *

 **AN: Back from a semi-long hiatus. Everything's reshaping here. I did say it'll be different from the AO3. I'm still deciding what, or who, will change. Heh. Alright.**


	5. Witness

**6:14 PM**

"She... Knows. How?!"

Lynn and Luan were nowhere near the four at the time of the chatting. Then again, the walls were thick, so it wasn't surprising.

Lisa had already taken a sample of the blood writing, and went on to ID it. Lincoln and Lucy only stared at the threatening meaning behind the message. Leni got a grip and pulled them out, shutting the door behind her.

"What now? She-"

Leni watched Lincoln's choice of words. "LK knows about us, what we're doing. It'll be us next."

Lisa turned away from her monitor. "This is Lana's blood, indeed." She turned her office chair to them. "You have to wonder, why did LK let us in on that?"

"She's trying to-"

"Linc..." Leni's voice was soft and calm, yet sweet at the same time.

"Leni, please. Me, Lucy and Lisa her have accepted it already. Maybe you need to wake up, too!"

"That's enough! Anyways, this move wasn't smart at all. She wouldn't tell us if she has brains. This is..." She placed a finger on her chin. "This is unpredictable... Like Luan."

"No, Luan could never-"

"She did try her best to prank us. I wouldn't be surprised, but... I don't know what to think."

"Where's Luan now?" Lisa stood from her chair.

"She's in her room. What are the chances she's LK?"

"Her room's the closest to mine. And maybe she did hear, and snuck out to write that while we were here. Don't tell me that's not evidence."

"Hmmm..."

"The others must still be in their rooms."

"Lisa, don't you think we should tell the right authorities?"

"Lincoln, we'll be safe. We just don't have to-"

The door behind them was banged upon loudly. Lincoln fell back. "W-Who's there?"

Lisa and Leni stood frozen. Lucy went on to climb to the ventilation shafts. The banging then turned into kicking. The doorknob twisted around fast. Then, it stopped. Lisa carefully approached.

"No, don't! LK is probably still there. Did you hear footsteps?"

"No, but- Wait; where is Lucy?"

Lucy crawled quickly to Luan and Luna's room. She got there and saw them both sleeping in their beds. "Rats!" She went away to her own room. Lynn was asleep too, laying in her bed, but with no covers. Lucy stared at her. Lynn's eyes opened and focused on Lucy. The goth girl fell back, getting scared.

Lincoln opened the door carefully. "I don't see anyone. Its clear."

Rita's voice came from downstairs. "Kids, come down here!"

Lucy watched Lynn stare back while exiting the room. "Don't you have manners? Creep."

Lincoln watched Lynn emerge from her room. "What are you looking at?" Boy, did she seem angry. Lincoln was calm again, and knocked on Luna and Luan's room. "Guys, mom and dad are calling!" Leni, Lisa and Lily headed downstairs.

"Be careful around Luan, Linc." Lisa whispered.

Luna opened up. "What's your damage, bro?"

"We're needed downstairs."

"Oh... Luan, its urgent."

Lucy carried the deadened Lola, once crashing onto her deserted tea party. "You're cleaning that up..." She said so in a quiet, uncaring voice.

"Okay, kids, your mother and I are heading to the station. We won't be long, but we'll leave you forty for pizza. Luna's in charge of the household until we get back. Best behavior, all of you."

Leni was appalled. "What? Why not me?"

Lynn Loud Sr. only looked at her but did not give a reply. The two parents left as fast as they could.

"Pizza, dudes!"

 **6:55**

Leni was only halfway on her second slice. Lola had none at all. The leftovers were few too many this time.

"Princess, you have to eat." Lincoln placed two slices to an empty plate, and placed it in front of Lola. "I hate seeing you upset."

Lynn, Luna and Luan had no problems in eating, which went noticed by Leni. No Lori, no Lana. Interesting to find that no one was mourning anymore, apart from Lola. Leni was the only one to witness this. She dropped her pizza slice.

"How can you eat?"

Lisa froze.

"How can you eat so easily when two of our sisters are dead?!"

Lynn and Luan gave Leni their attention.

"These... These deaths weren't accidents!"

Luna was already looking too.

"There's someone in here, in this house, who's killed them. And they won't stop! Have you not seen Lincoln's room?!"

"LENI!" Lisa shouted.

"Lisa, Lincoln and Lucy believe its one of us sisters."

Luna and Luan rose to their seats. "What was that? Lincoln, Lucy?"

The two rose from the kiddie table. Lola gave Lincoln a look. "What is she talking about?"

"How dare you, Leni!"

"All of you, stop it!" Luna silenced the blonde. "No, this is just a shit ton of lies. You're all just mad we lost them. Stop it, its... I want them back too!"

"But-"

"Leni, just stop making up lies-"

"In his room, there's a-"

"Don't, Leni. Don't."

Lisa was angry inside, yet laughing at the beauty irony had given her today.

"No one killed anyone. End of story "

The eating resumed.

 **7:28 P.M.**

"You trying to get us killed, Leni?!" Lisa slapped her upside the head.

"No, if this is true, they need to know they're in danger!"

"Weren't you the one who said-"

"We saw the message. There's no denying that maybe there really is..."

"They didn't need to know. Lola doesn't need to know. She's hurt enough... We're safe for now. LK struck twice in a day. Irrational to do this three times."

Downstairs, Lola was still in the kiddie table, moving about her pizza. LK came into the room.

"Oh, hey, you. You hungry for more pizza?" Lola glanced away, not seeing the unidentified sister pull out a knife from behind. As she grew closer to Lola, the diva looked back at her.

"Hey, woah. What are you doing-"

She struggled to breathe, taking in the knife that burrowed into her chest. "L-L-"

Her mouth was covered by the killer, and she suffocated.

"You might as well check on Lola downstairs. She's not taking this well."

Lincoln and Lucy headed downstairs. "So, Lynn or Luan, huh?"

"The way Lisa explained it, it could be one or the other. But... Lynn... It started with her. You don't think-?"

"Luan, on the other hand- She's-"

They appeared back in the kitchen, and found the dead Lola bleeding away, body set over the kiddie table. On the kitchen wall, was a second bloody message.

 **NO POLICE OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL IMMEDIATELY**

"Oh my god! Get Lisa, quietly!"

 **7:45 P.M.**

"Jesus, we'll have to put her in the basement or something."

Lincoln was barfing on the sink; Lucy shivered with such disturbance.

"We're really in a pickle now."

"Can we at least tell mom and dad?"

"No, we can do this ourselves. Its Luan or Lynn."

"Why can't we just tie them up? Why can't we-"

Lincoln looked at Lisa, with a different expression.

"You're not certain. You're-"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Lucy caught on. "You're not fully positive who it is?"

"The two couldn't have hurt Lana... Unless- Wait here, they should have a report done already." Lincoln and Lucy headed back into the living room, when someone knocked.

"Mom and dad?"

"No, they have keys. Bobby, maybe?"

"I don't think we're-"

"Lincoln, its Clyde! I have the homework!"

"Clyde?!"

"You brought him here, now?!"

"No, I told him not to!"

"Don't let him in!"

Lincoln headed towards the door.

"No, no, no!"

Lincoln let his best bro in. "Hey, man. I'm sorry, this isn't a good time." He gently grabbed the sheets off of Clyde's hands.

"Look, I didn't tell you in text, but..."

"Clyde?"

"I've told my dads to let me sleepover." He stepped to the side and revealed a blue sleeping bag underneath a smaller whie one.

 _Oh, no..._

"Oh, yeah!"

* * *

 **AN: Aaaand we're back to this. Oh, yeah! I'll see this through to the end. Surprise, Monday-Through-Fridays! Huehuehuehue.**


	6. Nightfall

Lincoln left his phone in Lisa's room. He might have missed Clyde's text for sure, with the setting being on silent. Lincoln kicked himself.

"Nice going, Lincoln." Lucy whispered.

"You'd better come inside, Clyde."

Lincoln helped carry his sleeping bag. "So, buddy, what now? Your room?"

""Actually, there's been a small-"

Lucy cut in. "There are blood curdling, venomous spiders lurking within his room. To go in there is to seal your fate quickly and slowly."

Clyde gulped. "I-Is that true?"

"There's spiders crawling around. Its off limits. How do you feel about Lisa's room?"

"Uhhh, that'll work. But first- I'm thirsty."

"Whoa, uh, okay. Lucy, get him some water. Clyde, let's go. Thanks for the homework, by the way."

"You're welcome. You know, now that I think about it, I didn't see any of your sisters at school. No Luan, no Lynn, no-"

Lincoln scratched himself. "They were there, bro! You're not looking for them, are you?"

"What? No, not at all."

They past Lori and Leni's room. "Hubbah hubbah..."

"Come on, man."

In Luan and Luna's room, they, joined by Lynn, were quietly talking.

"What's the chance that Leni was telling the truth? Lisa's hands slammed on the table. She yelled from behind."

"Doesn't mean anything, Luan. She's not too bright. Maybe she was just stressed. She lost Lori, the two were close. Lola lost Lana. That's two of them-"

Lynn crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you're buying it. You did, didn't you? Luna, there is no killer here! Lori slipped, and Lana's heart failed her."

"How can that happen? Those two things? Lori's many things, but not clumsy. I wouldn't be skeptical if it was Leni instead."

"Hey-!" Luan cried out.

"No, wait. She does have a point."

"How could Lori slip, and why did Lana's heart fail? From what? I don't know, its just... Maybe we gotta-"

"There's no killer, there's no murderer here. Like you said."

"I agree with Lynn. It... They just had-"

"Had what, Luan? Accidents? I'm sorry, I didn't know we ended up in Final Destination. Stop talking." She picked up her guitar case and opened it up. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna play a little song."

Luan placed herself on the bed, and Lynn left the room. Lincoln, who was peeking through the door, immediately closed it once she noticed it was barely open.

"Uh, what was all that about? You guys aren't having a fight, are you?" Clyde was setting up his sleeping bag. "Hi, Leni, why are you here?"

She remained silent, and Lisa kicked her.

"Ow!"

"Quit moping around!" She zoomed her eyes towards Clyde.

"Oh, uh..."

"Is your room spider infested, too?"

"Spiders? SPIDERS!" Leni jumped onto Lisa.

"Inconceivable. Why, yes Clyde, that is why she's here."

"So... Lori's gonna be-" His nose bled.

"No, she's staying over at Bobby's for the night."

Lisa flashed Lincoln a thumbs up from behind.

"Ah, that's good. So, what shall we do?"

Lucy made her way inside. "I took out the... trash. I also cleaned the "vomit" from the kitchen." Lucy held a red cup filled with water. "Here you are, Clyde."

"Her too? How many rooms?"

"Just the three. Lynn's staying over in the other room." Lincoln lied again.

 **8:14 P.M.**

Lisa tapped away at her monitor, making notes and trying to reasses everything.

Lily had awoken, and Lucy went on to fetch her a warm bottle of milk. Lily finished, only to toss the hottle at Lucy's head, who wasn't phased at all by this.

Clyde and Lincoln both stared up into the ceiling, bored.

"Hmmmm. If Luan framed Lynn, clearly she made a mistake. If cops found this, she'd have been questioned, for sure. Does that mean this is really Lynn's doing? And she just rubbed against Luan's hands or something? There's gotta be something I missed. An oversight... But what is-"

She stopped. "Guys, guys. I have something."

Lucy covered Lisa's mouth. "Shhh, they don't know we're still here."

Lisa broke into a whisper.

"What do you have for us?"

Lisa grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled three names into it.

 **Lori, Lana, Lola.**

"Yes, that's who LK-"

"What? What is it, Lincy?

Lincoln and Lisa looked at Leni. "Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Blondes. LK targeted blondes in the family..."

"Dearest Leni, how would you like to be bait?"

"Uhh, are you guys playing a game or something? I'm not sure I understand..."

The monitor beeped four times. "Yes, the report of Lana's-" She stopped a sweat. "Grades!"

She scanned through the autopsy report.

 **Cause of Death: Cyanide-type substance poisoning.**

"Cyanide? Wait a minute..." Lisa then opened her lower drawer from the desk. "DANG IT, NO!"

"Lisa? What's-"

She got up and pushed the chair over.

"Goodness, Lise!"

"You guys are acting weird."

Lucy walked up to Clyde. "I think its time he leaves, before-"

"LK USED MY UNTESTED SERUM TO-"

"No, you... You made the thing that-" Lucy held Lincoln back, who was already getting angry.

"Lincoln!"

Clyde opened the door, getting scared. "I don't know what's going on, but-"

HCHHHHK. Something impacted into his head. His glasses misplaced themselves. "C-Clyde?"

The best friend tumbled headfirst, bleeding from the back of his head.

"CLYDE!"

A visible axe's head had moved out of view. "ITS HER!"

Lincoln charged past the dead Clyde, while Lucy grabbed the covers of Lisa's bed and stretched it over him. Leni backed into the wall, completely freaking out. As for Lisa, she was twitching uncomfortably, stuttering some gibberish.

Lincoln burst in through Luna and Luan's room. "Which one of you brownies done it?!"

Luna removed the headset from her ears. "What's going on dudes?"

Luan turned from her sides. "You're too loud! Bugger off!"

"Wow, Luan, I'm rubbing off on you."

"Cut the crud."

Lucy and Lisa appeared at the doorway. "Get that comedienne!" Lincoln and Lucy tackled the comedienne.

"I know you did this! You sick freak!"

Luna pushed Lucy away. "What the bloody hell is the meaning-"

Lisa entered the room. "Show her!"

Luan was dragged, while squirming heavily. "Guys, whatever this was about, we can fix-" She was dropped besides Clyde's covered corpse. "What the- What's this?" Luan noticed the crying Leni in the corner of the room. "Leni? What's wrong?"

Luan lifted up the cover- and jumped back at the fear. She let out a scream. Lincoln slapped her.

"Quit pretending you-"

"First Lori, now the twins, and him! Who else did you plan to-"

"Twins? What, I don't understand... I didn't-"

"LIES!"

Luna pushed past them. "What are you bamboozles doing?! She didn't do anything! She was inside the room the whole time." Luna looked to the floor.

"What's that?"

Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa exchanged looks. "Lynn..."

The three barged into her room. Lynn was bouncing a ball, and stopped at the sight of them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Lisa stretched the rope she had in her hands. "Grab the little shit!"

Lucy and Lincoln tied her up to a chair. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Where's the axe?! I know it was you!"

Lucy did a search around. She pulled out the bloodied murder weapon from underneath Lynn's pillow.

"What do we have here?"

Everyone froze.

"Lynn... What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Its not what it looks like! I didn't touch it!"

She struggled to move.

"We got her. We beat you, LK."

"LK? What does- Let me go!"

"Lucy, Luan, stay here. Make sure she doesn't try anything. Everyone else, to my room." Lisa led the others back.

"So its true, Leni was right. How long did you know?"

"Lana's death, it wasn't normal. And there was evidence here and there. I'll fill you in later. Mom and dad should've been back by now. What's taking them so long?"

"Do we call the cops?"

"Yes, we should. This'll be fine. Go on, Leni."

The blonde dialed, before the phone was swiped by Luna. "Better let me take that."

Lisa gave out a huge sigh. "So, that's it. That's the end of that."

"Do you really think so?"

Luna hung up.

"Luna, you said Luan never left for anything. You sure about that?"

"No, well, I had my headphones on, but... Not that I was looking, but I think she did leave."

Lincoln turned to Lisa.

"GO!"

Lincoln burst back in Lynn's room. To his horror, the chair was empty, and the rope was cut up, resting on the floor. The three girls were gone completely. He looked closely at the floor, noticing a trail of blood that led to the vents.

* * *

 **AN: Huehuehuehue, and this is where things really change.**


	7. Hollow

"Everyone, downstairs!"

Lincoln and the others wasted no time in heading down.

"Wait, dudes, what about Lola?"

"She's dead, too!"

"WHAT?!"

"All of you, cut the chatter. Grab a melee weapon. We have to defend ourselves." Lisa looked at Leni, who was holding Lily. "And protect the defenseless. Circle around Leni!"

"I'm really scared. What happened to them?"

"Luna, we should check-" They heard a thump crashing from upstars.

"Uhhhh no! I'm fine here, dudes!"

Knocking came from the door. Everyone jumped. "Not another sleepover!"

"Got a distress call not long ago. Anyone in- Oh, hello, little girl, do you live-"

The sounds of flesh being stabbed around replaced the talking.

"Go, go, go. Upstairs. Upstairs!"

LK was trying to budge the door open.

"How did she get-" Lucy's body was found over Luna's amp. "Lucy!"

They turned her over, only to find her dead completely.

"Oh, no..."

"Its just Luan and Lynn now. All of you, get a grip. More police bound to come if that one doesn't respond to their incoming traffic."

"I don't wanna stay here..." Leni moved back out with Lily. "Can we stay in mom and dad's room?"

 **9:28 P.M.**

"Who knows whatever LK is doing..."

Leni and Lily were on the corner of the room. Lisa was in the middle of the room, laying down.

Lincoln dropped Lynn's bat, after swinging it while his head was elsewhere. "Lisa, how could someone do something so inhumane? So... evil?"

Luna's attention was snatched by this.

"I do not know what it is you need to hear, being a child. If I were to answer that, it would be a long answer."

"Go on, dude. We've just seen dark shit. This would be nothing..." Luna still saw the dead Lucy in her room.

"People do things, good and bad. Right? About the bad things, there's a point in someone's life, in which it does something to that person, and it wraps around them in the form of hollow darkness..." She trailed off.

"Why us? Why are we victims? Why's she trying to kill us?"

"I throw a rock, above my head. It hits a random person, and injures them. The probability of it hitting you was very low."

"You're saying this wasn't planned? Lynn or Luan are just doing this without-"

"I can't determine anything until, or if we capture the right one. But that is what I'm saying."

"We can't stay here, guys. I think we should run to the station."

Lisa stood up. "He's right. What are we still doing here? We'll be lucky if mom and dad are still over there."

Luna opened the door carefully. She scanned around. "I don't see anyone. Come on guys!"

As they were nearly out the door, Lynn kicked it in and appeared to block them. Lincoln held up her bat.

"Stay back! Stay-"

"Lincoln!" Luan called out, appearing in the kitchen. "Guys, its Lynn!"

Lynn revealed a knife wound on her hip, flowing with blood. "Guys, help..." She appled pressure to her wound. "She has a knife... Stay away from her!"

"Lies! She killed Lucy, but I took her knife!" Luan easily pulled it out.

"Don't move, don't-" Lincoln and Luna covered the others.

"Luna, you do believe me, don't you?!" Luan lowered the knife.

"She's trying to frame me! I didn't kill anyone!"

Lisa tossed gloves into the air- The same ones that were found under Lynn's bed.

"What are those?!"

Luan stared at them.

"These had your DNA on them, Luan. If that isn't enough, you left the room right before Clyde was killed."

Luan dropped her knife. "No, it wasn't me! It wasn't me..."

"She stsbbed me! This hurts so much!"

Lincoln and Luna grabbed both of her arms.

Leni was silent in her shock.

Lisa looked over Lynn's wound. "You'll be fine. Just keep applying more pressure. Go to my room."

Lynn hurried upstairs, as the others forced Luan on the sofa.

"How coud you? HOW COULD YOU?!"

"It wasn't me! Lynn framed-"

Lincoln slapped the comedienne.

"OW! Luna, you know me! I'd never-"

"There's enough evidence that says otherwise."

"No... I could never..."

"Lincy, is it over?" Leni's eyes had gone different, depicting the eyes of a broken, dying person who knew couldn't be happy again."

"It is. It's over."

 **9:41 P.M.**

"Can't believe you thought it was me."

"Well, yes, you were a suspect." Lisa placed the white cloth around Lynn's waist. "This should work for you."

"Thanks, Lisa." Lynn sighed. "Of all people, Luan? Killing Lori, Lola, Lana? I'd like to interrogate her, if its fine by you."

"Negatory, I have a-" She stopped, and looked at Lynn.

"What's... wrong?"

Lisa stood looking at her, eyes widening with fear.

Lynn laughed. "Oh, that's right. No one's told me about Lola yet."

"LIN-"

Lynn shut Lisa's mouth. The little genius struggled to get out of the hard grip. "Mmmm!"

"Stop it, Lisa. You can't fight me. You can't win."

Lisa's movements slowed down until they completely stopped. Lynn softly set the body down and left the room.

Luan was tied up and alone in the couch. Lynn removed the tape she had on. "Where are the others?!"

"They left to the police station... Its just you, me and Lisa... Please don't kill me."

Lynn picked up her bat Lincoln had dropped minutes ago. "This is too fucking perfect... I win, I win." She prepared to swing at Luan.

* * *

 **AN: Ending is near. Oooh boy, I'm having fun writing this "reboot".**


	8. Born

**5 Weeks Earlier**

"You idiot! You cost us the game!" Francisco Reyes, the lead member of her soccer team, seethed with disappointment. All the other players looked to Lynn with the typical rage. It wasn't that she missed the goal, but she felt like a failure in Francisco's eyes.

She was in love with him.

"I had no clear shot!"

"You should have taken it!"

The rival team moved like a caterpillar in sync by the kids.

"Unbelievable! I thought you were the best!"

"But, I had-"

"Lynn, find another sport."

"...What?"

"You're off this team, girl!"

 **Night**

She hid herself within the shafts, silent and heartbroken. Lucy appeared from a turn.

"Oh, Lynn! You startled me!"

Lynn chuckled a bit. "Well, that's odd."

"Indeed so. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to be alone..."

Through her hair, Lucy felt the pain from Lynn's words. "Are you okay, Lynn?"

"I lost a game today." She rubbed the palm of her right hand.

"Oh, yeah. You... Aren't mad though. You get angry when you do... What's different this time?"

Lynn was astounded by how well Lucy knew the hidden signs. "The guy I liked, it was his team. I didn't just lose the match, I caused it."

Lucy grew closer to her. "I'm sorry to hear that." Lucy hugged her hurting sister.

"Thanks..."

 **4 Weeks Earlier**

Jennifer Welch, the popular, spoiled girl, surrounded by a bunch of her "friends", stopped right at Lynn's locker. "I heard you were kicked out from the sucker's team. Haha, you fucking fag."

Lynn closed her locker, and faced Jennifer. Tall as Luan, and blonde, with her hairstyle nearly identical to Leni's. They've been at this forever. Jennifer and Lynn exchanged words and insults since third grade. Jennifer upgraded her vocabulary, bragging about it when sneaking into R rated movies.

Lynn grew out of this childish behavior. But today, Jennifer was hitting the nerves.

"Stop it."

"How does it feel to lose? To realize you're nothing when you don't win? You're not even a girl. You're a freak, Lynn. A freak with the complex to-"

Lynn smacked the locker's door into her face once she got close enough. Jennifer fell on her ass, cupping her hands on her face. "YOU BROKE MY NOOOOTHEEE!"

Lynn felt better, seeing the blood dripping down from Jennifer's nose. "You deserved it."

 **Later**

It felt good. She had never hurt someone intentionally. Sure, Lynn had a couple of fighting practice sessions with Lincoln here and there. She held back with him. But today was a completely new thing that came from her. And she found herself to actually love it.

The rushing adrenaline from being caught and punished is what mainly filled her with excitement, and wanting more. Lynn was scared- And yet...

Lynn got through the day, not being called into the principal's office. Maybe Jennifer and her cronies were too afraid to squeal on Lynn.

She walked solo home, ditching Polly and Margo, whom were both surprised to hear Lynn say she was walking home by herself this time.

Luan was behind her, and caught up to Lynn. "Hey, sis. How was school?"

"It was... actually fun today. I had a great day."

Luan smiled. "Well, that's great to hear! Hey, so, what do you get when-"

Lynn placed a finger on Luan's lips. "Not today, Luan."

 **4 Weeks Ago**

"Hey, nerd. Hand it over!" There was a bad boy named Thomas Wield in her class. The tough guy bully, who preyed on the weaker ones. Here he was again, halting a scrawny nerd. Lynn happened to be by the vending machines at the moment. She watched closely.

"I don't have any, please-"

The nerd went down upon a hard shove by the brute, scraping his knee. Lynn was reminded of Lisa, seeing her in the victim's place. It wasn't just that, but the poor kid was being bullied. An all too familiar ordeal that went on for years, not by Jennifer, but by sexist boys and judgemental girls all around. She began to feel anger surface quickly.

"You're lying. You have to have something, understand?"

The kid was crying. Lynn pulled out a dollar, and inserted it into the drink vending machine. She bought a coke, and shook the can.

"I have something for you!" She cried out to the bully. Thomas turned, and took the geyser of coke into his face.

"Aghhh!"

Lynn kicked him in his testicles. He dropped to his knees, groaning in way too much pain. Lynn used the empty can as a rock, repeatedly hitting his skull.

"Stop! That hurts! Stop, I have soda in my eyes!"

Lynn shoved him down into the ground. The nerd got up. "T-Thank you... Thank-"

"Get outta here, kid."

She finally noticed a small crowd of kids had formed around. They slowly clapped at her and a couple of fists were raised.

 **3 Weeks Ago**

Lynn was on this, installing a texting app, and taking a number with the Royal Woods area code. She lured the unsuspecting Jennifer to the park, posing as her crush. She waited right outside the bathroom, looking in the wrong direction. Lynn snuch behind her, holding a steel chord she took from Luna's guitar. Pity it wasn't long enough, but Lynn was able to make due with what she had.

The misused weapon did its thing. It buried itself through her neck, and left a long red line in the front of her neck. Lynn quickly turned around, to avoid the body making contact with her. Lynn toom Jennifer's phone, the only evidence that would expose Lynn.

Lynn barfed before she made it to the front door. She hid the gloves and steel chord underneath the porch. Lynn stayed on the couch, and did her best to fall asleep, with blood on her hands.

 **2 1/2 Weeks Ago**

Lynn smashed the bottle at the drunk man's head. He went down, bleeding from his forehead. The alley was dark, and the streets were empty. It was past eleven at night. Lynn buried the shattered top of the broken bottle into the drunk man's chest. His white shirt became dark red, and he twitched around before losing enough blood, succumbing to death.

Lynn quickly ran, covering her face with her dark hoodie. After reaching the houses, she removed her hoodie. Lynn was trying not to laugh.

 **Then to Now**

Lynn dragged the body of Thomas Wield, and threw it under the bridge on the road that led to and from town. Nearly one in the morning, or way late to be out. A time for predators to go hunting. Fortunately for her, she _became_ a natural born predator.

She came this far, taking a lot of life since Jennifer. A few wise guys around school begun to nearly solve this jigsaw puzzle. Nearly.

Lynn joined in, wanting to know how they knew, and who exactly knew. After that, she made them brownies, filled with a secret ingredient.

The elderly cafeteria lady who served was framed, for brownies were baked the same day. And all was going very well for Lynn Loud. This game of murder made her feel like a dark goddess.

She stared at the bathroom mirror at home, and saw red eyes replace her hazel ones for a quick second. She smiled in a very sinful fashion.

 _Looks like I win._

Lynn swung the hammer at the skateboarding kid who was coming back from falling. She dropped a big stone from the third floor of an apartment complex, aiming for one of Jennifer's friends below. Lynn snuck into a house, and set a sleeping couple on fire, and stayed to watch them scream while burning.

She followed the silver Lexus, running on the parallel street. When it made a turn to her side, Lynn immediately jumped on the road. The driver moved to avoid hitting her, and crashed into a fire hydrant. Dizzy, he opened the door and fell out.

Lynn prepared to kill again.

 **7:41 A.M.**

Lynn ran from the bathroom, waited a few minutes.

 _They won't look my way if someone here dies. If anyone has suspected me, they won't after today. After Lori, it all stops completely. It was fun while it lasted._

Lynn placed on her rollerskates, and rolled to the bathroom.

 **1:09 P.M.**

 _That's right. Someone will be suspected, questioned, but not I. Lana will die, if she hasn't already, even if they suspect its someone here, they'll rule us three out. Heh, damn it. Couldn't help myself, like always. Two couldn't hurt, right?_

 **4:42 P.M.**

Lynn was outside, underneath Vanzilla. She looked around for the brakelines. "Thank you, Noah Sandborn, for this creative idea." She found and slashed the brakelines.

 **7:30 P.M.**

Lynn ended Lola as brutally as she could. "Dang it..."

She was sweating. Her dark, lusting desire was controlling her. Lynn was having too much fun here. But she was being careless.

 _They'll know... They'll see the truth. I have to act to frame Luan further now... Luck, be with me._

She painted the second message on the walls.

 _Let's see if I can buy myself some more time._

 **9:06 P.M.**

Lynn slowly cut her way from the rope, with a hidden piece of glass she had in her pocket.

Lucy and Luan weren't focused on her. Lynn then broke free, slashing Lucy's throat. She pinned the scared Luan to the wall, revealing a knife she taped beneath her shorts. "Open the vents, or I'll kill you too."

Luan quickly entered the vents. Lynn dragged the dying Lucy into the shafts before entering herself.

"Do as you're told, and spare you, I will."

Lucy was dropped at Luna and Luan's room. "Okay, now-" Luan kicked Lynn, who let go of the knife. Luan grabbed it and crawled quickly downwards. She made a thump upon the fall. Luan stormed into Lisa's room, closing herself in. Luan lept out the window, as Lynn opened the door.

She jumped below, seeing an officer approach the house. She grabbed another knife she hid from behind the garage, and returned to the officer. He spotted her walking slowly to him.

"Oh, hello, little girl. Do you live-?"

She killed him with four stabs, and he died with a grip on his gun holster.

"Too slow, man. Now, for the final event." Lynn hid the gun of the officer underneath the porch, and painfully stabbed herself with the knife, and hid it once more. She made her way to the door, and opened it.

 _Here's to victory..._

 **9:44 P.M.**

 _Might as well kill them all..._

"They left to the police station... Its just you, me and Lisa... Please don't kill me." Luan shook in her helpless position.

"This is too fucking perfect... I win, I win." She then swung the bat back, ready for the home run.

* * *

 **AN: Two chapters left, and the final showdown is going down. Who wins, who lives?! Who loses and dies?! Final chapters to be released before Saturday. I'd be worried that this would be sick, but then, I remembered who Captain Darko was.**


	9. Laugh

**9:44 P.M.**

"This is too fucking perfect... I win, I win." Lynn hit Luan as hard as she could.

"N-Ugh... Puh- Please don't-" Luan raised herself up, bleeding from the mouth. "Don't k-" She spat out blood. Lynn swung a second time, making Luan fall from the sofa.

"Laugh at this, funny girl."

Lynn kept hitting the older sister, ignoring her painful cries.

"LYNN, PLEASE STOP. LYNN, WHY ARE H... HURTING ME?! I LOVE YOU!"

The next swing ceased her cries. Luan's eyes only circled around, which stopped Lynn. She heard sirens in the distance. Lynn peered out the window and saw red and blue flashing on the street. "Wow, that was fast."

Luan was twitching on the floor, trembling like there was an earthquake.

"God, you're pathetic." Lynn went on her knees crying over to the brain damaged Luan. "Come on, I can still use you."

Lynn took Luan upstairs as the sirens stopped, suggesting they were right outside. "I need to be faster." Lynn entered to Lisa's room- And was met with a scare. Lisa's body was gone. Lynn dropped Luan. "FUCK!"

Lynn did a frantic search around, before Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lily came in, followed by three officers.

"Lynn, where's Luan?!" Luna was afraid again.

"She broke free, and attacked Lisa. I- I- I had to-"

"Take us. Leni, Linc, stay here."

Lynn, Luna and the officers headed upstairs. The footsteps of the men were definitely louder than that of the girls' own.

"Luan's in here. She attacked Lisa, and... I don't know where Lisa is! I'm so afraid, Luna..."

Luna hugged Lynn. "There, there. Its going to be fine."

The officers examined Luan. "She has serious blows to the cranium." One of them held a small flashlight, and scanned Luan's eyes. "She doesn't seem to be here anymore. Call in the medics. Okay, ma'am, I'd like you to take this young woman downstairs, and do not move anywhere else. Guys, let's get these other bodies outta here."

"Yes, sir. Let's go, Lynn."

Lynn checked around, hoping to find Lisa.

"Dude, you worried about Lisa? I'm sure she's fine."

 _That's what worries me._

"Luan's left like a mess. Lisa is probably hiding out in Lucy's hiding spot. Anyways..." Luna, Leni and Lincoln turned their heads down.

"Guys? What's wrong?"

"We didn't make it to the station. These guys stopped us while they were on their way here. That's when..." Luna stopped.

"When what? Luna?"

"When they told us mom and dad were identified in a fatal car accident. They're... Dead."

"Mom and dad are...?" Lynn felt her pupils going red. Only Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lisa, wherever she was, remained. Luan was already out of the game, despite keeping her life. Lily wasn't considered a kill, she was just a baby. Free pass.

"Luan... I know it was Luan."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. It was an accident. They have yet to investigate. We'll all know soon enough.

The three officers, one of them carrying Luan, returned downstairs. "Do any of you need any medic? An ambulance is on its way."

Lynn revealed her wound underneath.

"Come with me, sweetie."

The body of the dead officer on the porch had been covered up by them. "Watch your step."

 **10:03 P.M.**

Lynn groaned. The things she did to act, going as far as to self harm. She stayed outside as the others were still inside.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid we must be going. Officer Stevens here will stay with you for the night. We'll notify all living relatives of the ordeal that took place today. I am very sorry for your loss." The two officers took off in their cop car, following the ambulance. The remaining officer sat in his, sipping on coffee.

Lynn headed inside, away from the cold night. She found everyone staring at her ominously. She didn't know why, until Lisa appeared from behind Lincoln.

Lynn gulped in fear. "L-Lisa?"

"She can't speak. Her uhh, voice. My guess is Luan tried to choke her. She won't write anything, either. She's actually afraid."

"Lisa, Luan's gone. They took her away. Please write something."

Lisa shook her head passionately.

"I won't be able to sleep. I'm not gonna." The remaining Louds huddled around the sofa. Lisa sat in the middle, while Lynn left.

 **10:51 P.M.**

Lynn was sitting next to Lisa, ready to suffocate her. The others were heavy sleepers, easy to move them around if someone wanted something done. Lynn had Lana's jump rope, ready to kill. As she leaned in, Lisa rose up.

"GOTCHA!"

The lights went on, and Lynn flipped herself over the couch. "What the-?!"

Luna, who hid in the parents' room, burst out, looking at Lynn.

"Oh my god... Lynn... How could you?"

Lincoln and Leni, holding Lily, stood behind the rocker.

"What, I don't know what you're talking about... I was just-"

"About to try and kill me! Again!" Lisa made her way around the murderer.

Lynn was now caught red handed.

"We only pretended she lost her voice, Lynn. She told us it was you, who tried to kill her. So we decided to bait you out." Luna crossed her arms. "You're the real killer her. Not Luan. You bitch!"

"Lynn, no. You didn't... Tell me you didn't do all this..." Leni couldn't bear to face the psycho sister. "You killed Lori... And she was pregnant..."

Lynn's mouth opened wide. "Puh... Pregnant?"

"How could you kill her and her child, Lynn?!"

Luna approached Lynn. "Its over, Lynn. You've been caught."

Lynn growled, looking for a way out.

"I think that cop's still out there." Luna placed her hand on the doorknob, when Lynn buried her nails into Luna's face.

"AUGGHHH, DUDE! MY EYE!"

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN!" Lynn grabbed Luna's head, and smashed it upon the window. The breaking of the glass alerted Officer Stevens outside.

Lynn grabbed a piece of glass, squeezing it firmly, not caring for the cut that she was receiving. She stabbed Luna's ribs, and let the fragment stay in its place. Lynn sprinted for the genius.

"Now, you'll all die!"

Luna struggled to lift herself, only able to see with one eye. "Lynn Loud!"

Lynn picked up Lisa and smashed her against the stair railing.

"Lynn! Lynn, please stop! Lynn!" Leni cried out, before being pushed away by Lincoln.

"We have to hide, we have to hide!" Leni ran into the basement, running into Lola's corpse. She screamed, as Lincoln still stared at Lynn killing Lisa. She dropped the body, delighted by the blood smeared on the walls.

"Oh, Lynn."

"Now, its your turn."

Officer Stevens came in, and looked at the now dead Luna, who bled out, and Lisa's corpse. Lynn turned back, staring at him. "Hold it right there!" Lynn grabbed a shoe off of Lisa, and threw it at the officer. The seconds to daze him was all she needed. A gunshot rang out before she tackled him, and ripped out his throat with all her murderous might.

"OH MY GOD, LYNN, PLEASE STOP..." Lincoln was crying, seeing now that this thing was no longer his sister, but some monster deep from the bowels of hell itself, disguised as Lynn Loud.

"Lynn, this isn't you..."

She faced him, her face covered in blood, a very disturbing sight for the eleven year old.

"Lynn, please-"

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She wiped away the blood on her face, staining her favorite jersey. Lynn bolted from the door, and disappeared into the night.

Lincoln ran to the bodies of the three new victims. He then grabbed the gun of the fallen officer, and raced after the killer.

* * *

 **AN: Closing in, is a goodbye. But, how shall it end this time? ;)**


	10. Goodbye

Leni quietly returned upstairs. Lily was yawning, keeping the silence. Lincoln had disappeared, she could not hear him nor Lynn back up there. Leni was lucky, and then not at all. The two were gone, but Lisa and Luna were already long gone.

"Oh, god..." She sat over Lisa's body, still holding the sleepy Lily. "Why, Lynn, why?"

Lincoln was following Lynn. "Lynn! Lynn!"

She wasn't running as fast as she was. The bullet was still lodged somewhere inside of her, and she felt the damn thing wriggle around inside.

Lincoln was giving her one last chance. "STOP NOW!" He fired off a shot into the air. Lynn stopped to turn directions. "LYNN!"

He drew out of breath, thinking he had lost her.

 _Its no good, she's-_

He saw the blood trail on the pathway.

 _Blood..._

Lincoln continued on, tracking the fresh blood. The trail led into the park, and ended at a bench, occupied by Lynn. She was dripping blood on the bench, and on her shoes.

Lincoln looked at her with disgust, hatred and pain. His trigger finger kept coming off and on the trigger.

"Tell me why..." He said with coldness.

Her breath was visible, cold as her. She seemed to be fading, barely moving.

"TELL ME WHY!" He screamed.

"I did it for fun... For the thrill of-" She coughed and spat blood. "The adrenaline... I loved it..."

Lincoln placed the gun to her head. "You destroyed our family! You killed nearly all of us!"

"I got carried away... Silly me "

"Carried away? CARRIED AWAY?!" Lincoln was tempted to shoot her.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, kill me, Lincoln. Have your... revenge."

Lincoln was in too much pain. His eyes were blurring out, and his occupied hand was shaking visibly.

"You don't have the guts, little brother."

From behind, Leni ran into view. "LINCOLN, DON'T KILL HER! DON'T SHOOT HER!"

"Don't listen to that idiot. Look at me, Lincoln. Look into my dead eyes, and shoot me."

"No, Lincoln! I-" Leni pulled out her phone, using her knee to keep holding Lily.

Lynn placed her hands around the gun. "C'mon, Lincoln. You can do this. Just pull..."

Lincoln was conflicted now, groaning.

"LINCOLN, NO!"

Lincoln let out an angry scream, pulling the gun free from Lynn's face.

"No... FUCK YOU, LINCOLN!" She pushed herself with enough force to send him down to the ground. Lynn then slowly moved away from him. She was then shot in the leg, and went down.

"Lincoln?!"

The boy, still on the ground, leaned up enough and still kept the gun aimed at her. "That's far enough!"

Lynn kept going, but now limped away, prompting Lincoln to shoot her other leg. Lynn rolled down from the low hill she had gotten far to. She was losing blood faster now.

Unable to move, she only stared up into the eternal darkness. "No... I gotta-" She tried to crawl now, which proved to be painful with her gunshot wound.

 _Seven-year-old Lynn ran down the hill. "Catch me if you can, Lincoln!"_

 _The five year old boy moved his little legs to catch up to his sister. Halfway down, he fell, hitting his knee. "OWWWIE, LYNN!"_

 _She immediately rushed to his aid._

"No... I can't lose... I can't lose! Someone... Anyone..." Her voice now shrunk to a whisper. "Help me..."

Lincoln stood staring at her from the hill. He dropped the gun, slowly moving down to her position.

 _Lynn lifted him and set him down on the bottom of the hill. She rubbed the bruise with her jersey. "Its pnly a boo-boo, Lincoln. It'll be okay."_

 _"Lynnie, kiss it better?"_

 _She hesitated. "I'm not mommy..."_

 _"But, you're my big sister. And big sisters are supposed to care about their younger brothers."_

 _He made a point that touched her. "I guess you're right..." Lynn planted a kiss on his knee. "I_ _s that better?"_

"Linc- Lincoln... Don't let me die..." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "It hurts so much..."

He sat besides her. "Lynn, you hurt us all. Was it all worth it? Worth your life?"

"I... I'm so sorry..."

Lincoln pulled her into his arms.

"L-Lincoln?"

"You're still my sister, Lynn. You'll always be my-"

"No... No, don't you dare-"

"I love you, Lynn."

"How can you say that? ...Do you even know who's adopted?"

The words proccessed in his mind. "What do you-"

"Mom and dad's room. Brown box. There's an adoption certificate."

"Who else knows, Lynn?"

The sports fan murderer spoke no more.

"Lynn?!"

He shook her body.

"No, please, Lynn! Stay with me!'"

It was too late. She had lost too much blood. Her body gave out, and Lynn's eyes stood staring above him, at the moon. "Goodbye, Lynn..." He closed her eyes, and her mouth.

Leni's feet appeared beside him. "Lincoln, are you okay?"

"I don't know if I will be..." He kissed Lynn's forehead. "Lynn was..."

"Your favorite sister? I may not be smart as you, but I knew she was. I'm sorry, Lincoln."

"Tell me, Leni. Is it over?"

 **6:23 A.M.**

 _"Its all over, Lincoln. Its just the three of us now."_

It turned out that Lucy was the adopted one. Leni showed him the only evidence there was that proved it. Lucy was dead, and nothing mattered like it did the day before.

"What now, sis?"

The three of them wound up in the hospital, having been told that they would be examined for a mental evaluation.

"We look forward, Linc. We don't look back."

"We're gonna miss them, you know."

"We'll carry their memories. That can never be forgotten.'

Lily giggled, kicking around in the air.

 **12:48 P.M.**

"You're free to go..."

Pop-Pop picked up the three grandchildren, without any sound of joy in his voice. Everyone exited the hospital, but Lincoln looked back at the hospital.

 _"Daddy, daddy! What will my brother be named?" Lynn, trying to see the newborn Lincoln, was lifted by Lynn Loud Sr. Lynn smiled upon seeing the little baby boy._

 _"Well, hello there! I'm Lynn. And I'm going to take care of you!"_

 _Baby Lincoln opened his mouth, still undeveloped to understand what was going on around him._

 _"He's so precious! I love him, already."_

 _Lynn was set back down, with the utmost joy to have a sibling whom she hoped would be interested in the same things as her. She smiled widely, eager to wait._

Lincoln left the hospital, and never looked back.

* * *

Lynn found herself in a darkened world. It was all just dirt and puddles of water. She never saw her reflection in every puddle she found, nor did she have a shadow. The time here went on forever for her. She found herself surrounded by others, whom she didn't recognize. And this went on and on, until-

One of the shadow people, taller than her, appeared behind her. "Lynn?! How is this possible?!"

She turned around, and saw that the shadow was a man in a black suit. She looked at his white hair, and freckles. This was Lincoln Loud, but older. A dark red bruise was visible on the right side of his forehead.

"Okay... What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know where you're from, but you're in the Deadworlds. Follow me..." Older Lincoln said. The two walked into the darkness of this world.

* * *

 **AN: Its done. _This_ fic is over, but... Oh, you'll see. **

**I'm trying not to laugh, goddamnit. The after-scene, I am definitely suggesting something here. Aw, shit! That's a wrap for LatD, the main story I mean. Goodnight, you people. See you in _nine years._**


End file.
